It is known in the prior art to seal the joint between the rotor disk and the blade root by means of plate-like sealing elements. In order to axially secure such sealing plates, WO 2007/028703 A1 discloses an arrangement of rotor blades in a rotor with a shaft collar, on the outer circumference of which rotor blade retaining grooves extending in the axial direction of the rotor are provided. A projection in which a circumferential groove open radially toward the outside is provided is arranged in the region of the retaining grooves on an end side face of the shaft collar. A securing groove is associated with each rotor blade. In order to axially secure the rotor blade, a sheet-like sealing element engaging in the circumferential groove and in the securing groove is in each case provided. All sealing elements form an end sealing ring in the circumferential direction. In order to secure the sealing elements against displacement in the circumferential direction, at least one of the sealing elements comprises a metal strip fastened to the latter. The metal strip is attached to the radially inner end of the sealing element, is L-shaped, and bears against the rotor disk.
In addition, other arrangements are known in the prior art which are intended to secure the sealing plates against displacement in the circumferential direction. GB 2 258 273 A thus discloses a locking arrangement for rotor blades of an axial turbo engine in which the sealing plate has a rectangular piece which fits into a recess of the blade root in the mounted state.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,865 A discloses plates which are fixed by means of screws in the circumferential direction.
EP 1 944 471 A1 discloses an arrangement with a one-piece bolt, seated in a hole, which is likewise at the same time positively connected to a sealing element associated with it, wherein the bolt is in turn secured against becoming detached by a securing plate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,744 A, in order to fasten rotor blades, a washer is retained on a blade root arranged in a rotor by means of two superposed strip pins which, after passing through an open gap below the blade root, are flange-mounted between the blade root and the rotor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,298 A discloses a sealing device with two sealing plates, arranged opposite each other on a rotor disk, the protrusions of which, projecting into a cavity of the rotor disk, overlap, wherein the protrusion of one sealing plate has an inclined plane, as a result of which this protrusion presses radially against the other protrusion during the rotation of the rotor disk and the sealing plate is pressed against the rotor disk.